Lost Memories
by ShadowKing352
Summary: Sometime in the future Rin has passed on, and Sesshomaru seems off. He's taken up the name of Nikarov only to find a girl named Nima. Has he forgotten himself? Or is something else preventing his mind from returning?
1. Chapter 1 A new day

Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright, and Nika couldn't help but cover his eyes. It made the rest of the sky hard to see, and it seemed like it would be a normal day. The school was quiet, but average to say the least. Nika's friends came up to see him as usual.

"Nik what are you gonna do 5th period?" Said Alan.

"Not sure. Why? Are you smoking in the courtyard again?" Nika replied.

"Hey hey! Keep your voice down."

"Heh no thanks. Do we have new students today?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Some new juniors and pretty cute might I add."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Look for yourself."

Nika looked down the hall to seen a mahogany-eyed black-haired girl. She was stunning and just perfect. Nika hadn't felt anything towards girls until she showed up. She was different in a way he could not explain. He watched her as she passed by noticing that she blushed when passing him. She couldn't feel like that, but then again a lot of girls did already.

"Uhm….E…excuse me?" She asked sounding scared crazy.

"Yes?" Nika stepped forward away from the locker.

"Uhm…where's room 413?"

"Oh that? Go four doors down from this one." Nika pointed behind him, and she blushed quickly running down the hall to get to class. She wasn't paying attention when she fell spilling her books. Nika went over and started to help her.

"Oh no please I'll get it. My fault for being clumsy."

"Please I insist." He got down picking up her books and seeing she was in Adv. Bio Chem. "Wow quite the class."

"Ah!" The girl had seemed almost shocked that he was looking at her class. It was embarrassing to her.

"I'll see you around? Oh by the way. The name is Nikarov: Nika or Nik for short."

"Y yeah. I'm Nima. S see you Nika." But he was gone before she could even get the words out. The bell rang signaling that classes were resuming, but Nika was not in class. He had skipped to see what the others were up to. As usual they were smoking and had a few drinks to go around.

"Alan where's the fire?"

"In my mouth idiot. Where else would it be?" His speech was slurred. Alan didn't hold alcohol very well.

"He's drunk isn't he?"

"Of course Nika. When are you going to come 'see' me again?" Asked Maria. She was the first girl to really sleep with Nika.

"When you get tested and are certain you didn't contract diseases from your latest boy toy."

"I did."

"Liar. I can tell because you don't look any different from the last time you got syphilis."

The day had ended for Nika only being 6th period, and the usual skip periods. Gym and study hall wouldn't miss him that much. Little did he know that Nima was in pursuit trying to catch him off guard.


	2. Chapter 2 A plan

**Note: Not much to say so far is there? Let's get going then.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Hey Nika?"

Nika turned around to see the newest girl in school stare him in the face. How long had Nima been following him? He wasn't certain, but she had actually skipped classes. He wondered if she had a lot of advanced classes and if it would get her in trouble should she leave. "Yeah?"

"Sh should you be skipping? Won't you g get in trouble?"

"No. I have an in with the Administration here. They won't care."

"T then can I come with?"

"Don't you have classes to attend to? From what I remember you have advanced classes. Hard to make those up don't you think?"

"I I guess. Will you take me tomorrow? I want to go with you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"N not really. I just wanted..."

"Saturday. I'm not busy then. We'll try then."

"R…Really! You mean it!"

"Yes now class. What are you waiting for? Go."

She ran off to class leaving Nika to drive home. The classes came to a close as Nika arrived at his house, and little had changed since he purchased it. Nima was probably getting out by now, and she would be lucky to get a ride home. From what he understood of the gossip around school: She didn't have a family that truly cared about her. Someone said they saw a scar on her arm from something. It seemed to take a while, but the ride home had been comforting. Seeing the woods and not civilization seemed to make Nika feel 'normal.'

There was nothing left for him to do, but lay down on the deck leaving the sun and the wind to move through his silver-light hair. Before he knew it Nika was asleep with a relaxed stern look on his face. Fuzzy images raced through his dreams.

"_What is the worth of this?...I let you die."_

"_If…..should ever die….please not forget about me."_

_"One day when I'm not around...will you remember me?"  
_

"_Watch her and if anything happens to her…..I'll kill you."_

"_To obtain this in exchange…means nothing!"_

Nika woke up shooting straight up from the deck to sit cross legged. His head hurt, and it seemed like something was trying to either surface, or remind him. But what did he need to be reminded of?


	3. Chapter 3 Saturday

Chapter 3- Saturday

Before anyone knew it the week had ended and Saturday was here. People were out doing things that school would not permit. Holding hands, gambling, watching tv even. Life was going normal even for Nika and Nima. They were out on the mountaintops looking down towards the small town. A cliff that Nika had come to often was their first stop. The view was astonishing with clouds scattered throughout the sky.

"Wow Nika! It's so beautiful up here." It was obvious that she was also happy.

"If you say so. It hasn't changed much. Time isn't an issue for me. Days roll by one at a time, but this never changes. The people change it, not the scenery itself." Nika looked serious sitting right at the edge with his feet hanging over.

"What?"

"Oh never mind. It's nothing really."

"I'm confused."

"Well there's nothing to be confused about. I tried sounding philosophical only to fail miserably at it."

Right after saying that, Nika felt his head hurt again. When he grabbed his head the pain only got worse. Something was happening, but Nika had no idea what it was. Nima was scared for her new friend. She kneeled beside him and asked if he was ok. Nothing got through to him. This was something he couldn't handle, or prevent.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Note: Something breaks the gap between the unknown and the pain. Is something happening to Nika? Or is there something more? We are now in his mind seeing everything Nika sees. Let's continue eh?

* * *

**

Chapter 4- Memories

"_Mind your own business girl."_

Things were flashing before Nika's eyes only making them more fierce. So fuzzy were the images that he couldn't make out who it was speaking, or who they were speaking to. All he could see was that the male was dressed almost like royalty, and seemed emotionless.

"_I don't need human food." _The figure said coldly.

"Human? Isn't he human?" Nika questioned.

"_Where did you get those bruises?" _This figure sounded like he might care, if only for himself.

More images flashed leaving bits and pieces left out of context, and only phrases. Never was there a full on image, but blacked out sparratic images of two people. Their faces were blurry as was their bodies. Only their voices were tangible for now.

"_Blood, and the smell of wolves." _The figure seemed to have heightened senses.

"How can he know that?"

"_Come Rin."_ At last the images stopped and Nika's head ceased throbbing.

"Rin? Who's Rin? It's so familiar a name."


	5. Chapter 5 A time of peace

Chapter 5- A time of Peace

"Nika? Nika are you alright?" Nima ran her fingers through Nika's hair as he rested his head on her lap. The nightmare was over…for now. To Nika it seemed like a nightmare, or something else. It had been like he was remembering something important.

"R…Rin?" He opened his eyes slightly to see only Nima's mahogany eyes staring into his.

"Who's Rin? Are you going to be ok? By the way: When did you lose your arm?"

"What? Oh…." Nika placed his hand over the missing limb's placement. Even _He_ didn't remember when it was lost to him.

"I like your crescent moon." Nika looked away wondering if she had noticed anything else that would make him stand out. Although he didn't remember the moon ever being there.

"Moon?" It had never been there before. At least from memory stand point.

"Here on your forehead." She touched his forehead and traced the figure. It seemed familiar to her as well. It seemed like hours had passed and he was content with her just running her finger over the moon. It calmed him for some reason.

The sun was starting to set and crickets emerged tuning their song to the night. Clouds parted revealing a starry sky. In the mountains the city lights did little to blur the stars. Could such a night have been more perfect for two people? Maybe if they admitted feelings for each other. Nika stood up holding out his right hand for her to take. "Let's go…Nima."

Before anything could have spoken or given a noise Nima grabbed his hand jumping up and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and didn't stop as he held her with his lone arm. She felt right in his arm. Like she fit right in the crock of his arm just for her to sit there.

Before she let go of the kiss Nima felt his hair. The scent and feel were familiar as well. Was this meant to be? Or did she just think this? She couldn't tell. It was shorter than she thought it should have been, but still the same silver-light color. When she looked at his face head on she realized his moon was gone.

Nika looked into her eyes only seeing her and her beautiful face. Her black hair blew in the wind and made a raven's feather color to shame. She was stunning in the night as well as the day. It seemed that all was going to be well on this day. After dropping Nima off at her home, Nika took off towards his house. Sleeping on the deck seemed to relax him lately. The day was over, and another day came tomorrow with hope in his heart.

Nima lay in her bed thinking only of Nika. Had she really been so impulsive as to kiss this young man before she truly knew him? It was evident as she ran her finger across her lips reliving the sensation again and again. She wanted to be with him no matter the cost. Nima had stolen a little cloth from his car which she held with delicate hands as if it were glass. She smelled it slightly and it smelled like him. Her mouth became dry as she was embarrassed with herself over this matter. She was obsessed and she just realized it.


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

**I guess it should really have been called something else, but eh. See if you like it. If so let me know. ;)**

**Lets get on with shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 6- Questions

"_Are you certain you can be with her?"_ A familiar voice broke into Nika's dreamscape leaving only darkness with a light behind this silhouette. It was a girl with a ponytail off the side of her head. All he really saw was her clothing. They had an orange pattern that seemed to be checkered with light and dark orange.

"And you would be?"

"_Come now milord. Don't tell me you forgot me. You said you wouldn't at the gravestone."_

Nika looked at the girl and something was off. Before he could answer her question another light came on off to his right. A girl again, but was it the same one? She was taller, but still had that ponytail off to the side of her head.

"Rin?"

"_Now you remember my name, but do you remember me?" _The lights were off again, and all he heard after that question was a scream. Another light, but this one from above and it shone on a figure towards the horizon. Nika ran after it trying to catch up, but to no avail. _"You weren't there when I died, but then you came."_

"_What's the worth of this if I let Rin die. To obtain this in exchange means nothing compared to Rin's life." _ This last figure faced Nika head on and was shrouded in mystery.

"Who are you?"

"_I am many things. Demon, Prince, Lost Love, A lord, but most of all…you."_

Nika stepped back as the clouds separated revealing him standing there. His hair was long and the moon shape on his forehead matched Nika's. He was missing his arm as well with different clothing though. It was white with armor over the chest and a fur on his right shoulder.

"What do you mean? How can you be me?"

"_I am the you that should be alive now. You live because I live, but you lost your memories because of me. Do you remember your parents? How you got here? When you got here?"_

"I was in a coma. The doctor who woke me up told me that."

"_Your mind told you that seeking a solution to the loss of location in space. My name is Sesshomaru."_

"Then my name is…?"

"_Yes you are Sesshomaru as well. I fell in love for Rin long ago, but she has lived many times. I found her reincarnate for many years, but finally lost the energy to do so. I lost my memories for her sake, but now I have found a new one and she is as beautiful as I remember."_

Nika found himself talking in time with the figure and eventually the figure faded into him. He had remembered his name and his past, but would Nima accept him for this? Or was she Rin? When Nika woke he would see Nima and ask her a simple question to see if she was Rin.


End file.
